


"Still believe in Magic?"

by doodeline



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline
Summary: featuring *THAT* Coldplay song.





	"Still believe in Magic?"




End file.
